


My Candy Pup ( My Sweet Pup )

by seventeen_fanfictions



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, school!au, sensitive mingyu, soft junhui, soft mingyu, soft relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeen_fanfictions/pseuds/seventeen_fanfictions
Summary: Everyone loves Mingyu because of his attitude and fluffy antics like a pup. Everything went well when a transfer student kinda ruin everything.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu | Wen Junhui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	My Candy Pup ( My Sweet Pup )

Mingyu is the definition of a pup,he would usually found jumping around and smiling 24/7. Everyone loves him as a friend of course,they respect Mingyu just like Mingyu respected them. 

So when gossips spreads about the new hot transfer student from China,everything went like a storm. 

Wen Junhui,an actor from China just transferred from Seoul University to pursue his dream. He didn't expect that people from South Korea would recognize him so he choose to study there but he didn't mind at all since they treat him like a normal student. Althought sometimes girls would swoon around him like he is some kind of flower which is slightly..true.

On the other side Mingyu is alone in their classroom,his friends where nowhere to be seen and it's their 2 hours free time. He looked around hoping that one of his friends would enter the room to talk to him which is impossible.

Why? 

Because he saw his friends on their spot with no other than Wen Junhui.

He felt a pang inside his chest. Sure his friends are friendly and nice but thinking about him alone and uninvited makes him sad. He pack his things and went outside to go home since after 2 hours it will be their afternoon dismissal. He knows that his friends will saw him infront of them since it's the way to their exit gate but he didn't care instead he fasten his pace almost running when he heard Jeonghan called him. Luckily he made his way out,he just need to walk around a little bit since tomorrow is Saturday and he needs to study in advance without his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> ship jungyu and wonhao y'all


End file.
